


Open Books

by parabatributts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Magnus Bane, Pining, Secret Identity, Some Cursing, brief scene of magnus with a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabatributts/pseuds/parabatributts
Summary: Alec looked up. “I still can’t believe you use the word ‘ships.’”“I’m a true fan, Alexander. I need to be a master of fandom terminology," Magnus replied.





	Open Books

**Author's Note:**

> This work couldn't have been completed without my betas [Edin](http://itsragnorfell.tumblr.com/) and [Coco](http://storytellerandstorytold.tumblr.com/). I also have tremendous gratitude for my artist [Serinity](http://beyondthehunt.tumblr.com/) who went above and beyond. (She also came up with the title!)
> 
> This work was completed as part of the SHAUmondays big bang, you can find them on tumblr!

"Happy Birthday!" Magnus proclaimed, diving down onto the bed. He landed next to his best friend, bouncing a bit as he held out a rather obviously book-shaped package.

"Magnus," Alec chided, though his tone was filled with nothing but fondness.

"Open it." Magnus shoved the present towards Alec, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. "You know you want to."

Rolling his eyes, Alec reached out and accepted the gift. He stared at it with a suspicious look on his face. After a few seconds, his gaze snapped up to meet Magnus', exasperation evident in his expression.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

Magnus mimed zipping his lips shut.

Letting out a sigh, Alec gingerly began peeling back the wrapping paper-- a bright pink, glittery masterpiece that Magnus had customised with various scribbles and quotes of inside jokes. When he had been making it the glitter had gotten everywhere. Magnus felt it was a win-win situation.

"I knew it!" Alec exclaimed, once he finally got the gift open. His tone was caught between amused and annoyed. A pleased smirk affixing itself on Magnus’ face. Alec looked utterly done with him, but his lips were twitching in a way that made Magnus think he just might've been holding back a laugh.

"Do you like it?"

Alec stared at him. "What do you think?"

Magnus looked at the present he'd given the man. It was a hardcover book with a mass of colors on the front titled, _Downworlders: Reborn_.

He'd been trying to get Alec to read the series for years.

"I think," Magnus began, a scholarly expression on his face. "I think that you absolutely love your gift and are going to start reading it right this instant."

Without hesitation, Alec took the book and placed it on top of Magnus' perfectly coiffed hair.

"Hey!" Magnus exclaimed and grabbed the book before it fell. He then ran his fingers through his hair, making sure it hadn't been ruined. "Alexander! I spent hours styling this to perfection, you ass."

"Maybe you should've spent that time picking a better gift for me," Alec said, but there was nothing bitter about his tone. Magnus felt his heart flutter, warmed by how sweet Alec was. How he was accepting the terrible gift with a faint air of amusement and only the most meager attempt at ruining his carefully crafted look.

"Yes, if only," Magnus demurred as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out another present.

This one was considerably smaller than the other package, but it was wrapped with just as much care.

Alec's gaze flickered between Magnus and the package.

"You didn't," he said.

"Of course I did." Magnus waved his hand in an airy movement. "We all know I'm the best gift giver on the planet. I wasn't about to ruin my reputation."

Alec grinned, wide and adorable. It was all joy and warmth and excitement. Magnus committed the sight to memory. It wasn't often that Alec smiled like _that_.

"Go ahead." Magnus smirked. "Open it."

Alec didn't hesitate.

He opened the wrapping in a rush, revealing an ornately carved box.

Patches of a deep blue stone-- sapphire -- dotted the lacquered surface. Magnus watched as Alec ran his fingers over the box with an almost reverent air.

"Does this...?" Alec began to ask, his fingers moving as though searching for a button to push.

"Slide the top down," Magnus explained easily.

Alec did so. The top slid back to reveal what was inside: a nest of brilliant gold fabric in which the centre sat a thick leather necklace. A glass bulb hung on the end of it, attached  by an intricate mess of copper spirals. Inside of the sphere was a mixture of herbs, flowers, buds and crystals. Each material had a different meaning, and Magnus had spent a long time deciding on the best combination for Alec.

Alec picked up the necklace and stared at the charm on the end of it, his hazel eyes shining next to the earthy tones of the pendant. Flecks of purple dotted the mix of ingredients-- lavender, for peace and tranquility. Magnus had to admit, he was incredibly proud of what he'd created.

"What is this?" Alec asked, his words releasing in a breathy murmur.

"It's a talisman," Magnus said. "I made it just for you."

Alec tilted the glass back and forth, the ingredients inside shifting slightly. "It's beautiful. What's in it?"

"A bunch of things." Magnus counted off his fingers. "Salt, rosemary, lavender, pearls, basil, amber, sunflower seeds, a few different flowers..." He trailed off with a there-you-go sort of gesture.

"You put all of this together?" Alec asked, his thumb running along the intricate copper detailings.

"I did," Magnus confirmed. "And each material has a different meaning. I thought I'd better give you a protection talisman of your own after that beautiful omamori charm you got me last year."

Alec slowly smiled, wide and bright and beautiful. “Thank you, Magnus,” he said. His tone was sincere and so fond. Magnus’ heart swelled and for a moment he forgot to breathe.

“You’re welcome,” Magnus finally managed. Then, he added, “So you like it?”

Alec’s expression softened. “It’s perfect.”

Magnus grinned. “Great.” He turned around, grabbing a stack of two more book-shaped gifts he’d hidden behind him. “Because I got you the whole series.”

This time, Alec didn’t even bother to deign him with a response. Instead, he tilted his head back and stared upwards, as though he was questioning a higher power how he’d ended up in this situation.

Magnus wasn’t bothered in the slightest. No, he was actually quite proud of himself.

* * *

 

Magnus had met Alec at the ripe old age of twelve years. At the time, the boy had been quiet in a way that was almost shy— but not quite. Over time, he’d opened up to Magnus and they’d quickly become inseparable.

Their friendship had been perfect. They’d had some ups and downs, but Magnus wouldn’t ever change a thing. Well… maybe one thing.

“I still can’t believe you have a fireplace,” Alec commented. He’d taken upon the task of setting out the blankets and pillows for them to lie on while Magnus got a fire started. It was going to be a nice night in for them to relax after a stressful week of exams and assignments. They’d tried a new Thai place for dinner, and Magnus was so glad he had this little ritual of theirs to look forward to.

They always made sure to have a night to regroup after every intense assessment period. It was what’d helped keep Magnus somewhat sane this whole time.

“We really should make use of it more often,” Magnus replied. He finally succeeded in lighting the kindling and logs. He spent a few more minutes coaxing the flames to their full potential before finally crawling over to where Alec was.

The man was now comfortably set up on a fluffy, white blanket. There were a dozen or so red cushions for them to use. Magnus let out a sigh of content as he lay down, stuffing pillows behind his head, at the side of his body and anywhere else that helped him to feel more comfortable. He also made sure to fix up his hair, having accidently mussed it a bit from his movements.

Once he was settled, he turned to see that Alec had yet to lie down. Instead he sat there, looking at Magnus with _something_ in his gaze.

“What?” Magnus asked, feeling self-conscious. It wasn’t often that something got under his skin, but if there was anyone that made him want to overthink his choice of outfit, or the words he said, it was Alec.

He didn’t know when he first realised he had… feelings for his hazel-eyed friend. Perhaps they’d always been there, and he’d only recently begun to admit it to himself. He was enraptured with every facet of Alec’s being; from his birds-nest of raven locks, to the way his face scrunched up at a particularly strong alcoholic drink.

For the last few years his fondness of the man had become almost painful. He cared so deeply for Alec, yet he was stuck at arm’s length, unable to show how he truly felt. It was through no fault but his own, of course. Magnus wasn’t one to hold back on flirtations. Hell, he even flirted with Alec on occasion.

Yet it all ended up seeming so… meaningless. He _wanted_ to let Alec know what he desired-- a relationship. Something always ended up holding him back. They’d been friends for so long, Magnus just couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be something more.

What if Alec didn’t return his feelings? What if they entered a relationship, only for everything to fall apart? Magnus didn’t want to lose the best and closest friend he’d ever had. He cared too much for Alec to risk that.

After what felt like an eternity, Alec answered Magnus’ question with a mysterious smile. “Nothing.”

Though he didn’t quite know the cause of the man’s expression, Magnus couldn’t help but find the sight of Alec smiling… breathtaking. He cursed his more-than-platonic affections for the man. Why couldn’t he be content with a mere friendship? Why did he have to crave so much _more_?

“Mhmm,” Magnus hummed in not-quite agreement. He drew his gaze from the man, instead focusing on a book that he always miraculously had nearby. Grabbing it, he pulled it into his hand and flipped it open.

“Really?” Alec said with a laugh that was light and adorable.

If there was anything that could calm Magnus down after a long week, it was _Downworlders_. He didn’t look away from his book as he spoke with a grin. “This happens every time, and you always act like you’re surprised.”

“I’m not surprised.” Alec leaned forward, the movement catching Magnus’ eyes. “I guess I just can’t believe you’ve read it so many times and still aren’t sick of it.”

Magnus shrugged. “Maybe you’d understand if you actually gave it a go.”

Alec groaned. “You’re seriously going to give me that again?”

“Well I wouldn’t be able to call myself a fan if I didn’t.” When his statement received no response, Magnus looked up. Alec was staring at him, something… sad about his gaze. It pulled on Magnus’ heartstrings, and so for the moment he put the book down and patted the spot next to him. “C’mon. Lie down, Alexander. We’re supposed to be recuperating after our arduous times.”

Alec mouthed the word arduous with an exaggerated humor, but complied. He settled down at Magnus’ side. Magnus didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around him. He just wanted to hug his friend, it was totally fine.

“You’re such a cuddler,” Alec said. “If you had it your way, I feel like you’d constantly have your arms wrapped around someone at all times.”

“Didn’t you know?” Magnus smirked. “I’m part octopus.”

“Uh-huh,” Alec agreed. “Just don’t strangle me to death, thanks. I didn’t work this had to pass my classes only to die from over-hug-ulation.”

“‘Over-hug-ulation,’” Magnus quoted back with a laugh. “Alexander, with your vocabulary you could be a writer.”

Alec glanced at him, a glint in his eyes. “A writer, you say?” He acted as though he was pondering it for a moment before he shook his head. “Nah, I don’t see it.”

Magnus sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. What was I thinking?”

Alec didn’t have a creative bone in his body.

“What about you?”

Magnus cocked his head. “What about me?”

“Would you want to be a writer?”

Magnus considered the question. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “But what I do know is that I _would_ bang a writer.”

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, sounding like he was choking. He pulled away from Magnus, turning to glare at him. Magnus couldn’t help but be amused, proud to have garnered such a reaction from the man.

“I’m serious,” Magnus pressed on, wondering how far he could take it. “If I ever met the writer of _Downworlders_ , and they’re up for it? I would kiss the hell out of them, without an ounce of hesitation.”

Alec _actually_ seemed to choke at that. He sputtered and ducked his head, bringing his hand up to cough into it. “I can’t-- I don’t even know how to react to that,” Alec finally managed to get out.

“Aww,” Magnus cooed. “You don’t have to be jealous, Alexander. You know that you’re the only one for me.”

Alec rolled his eyes at that. Maybe Magnus was just imagining things, but he could’ve sworn there was a bit of a smile on the man’s face as lowered himself back down and snuggled up into Magnus’ arms.

Either way, Magnus didn’t really care. All he needed was Alec in his arms-- even if they were only just friends.

* * *

 

“But I started reading them, like, _three months_ before you did!” Simon exclaimed, jumping to the edge of his seat. “I’m definitely the bigger fan.”

Magnus bit back a smile, amused by the man’s reaction. Instead, he sat a little taller and crossed one leg over the other. “I’ve read them seven times,” he said in a measured cadence. “I’ve read countless analyses of the books, and written dozens myself. I could answer any question someone had about the series.”

“Wow,” Simon said, as he leaned back into his seat. “And I thought _I_ was the nerd.”

Magnus inclined his head. “Are you implying there’s something wrong with being a nerd, Sheldon?”

Simon immediately began to sputter his reply. “N— No! Of course not. I mean— You were just—”

Alec finally spoke up then. “Magnus,” he began. “I think you broke him.”

Magnus had almost forgotten there were other people in the room. Clary had organised a bit of a study session, inviting Maia, Alec, Magnus himself and the lovely Smeldor. They’d started off well, and of course Magnus had mentioned _Downworlders_ in some way or form. From there his rivalry with Stephen had flared up, an age-old competition that had never truly been settled.

“In his defence,” Clary started— because of course she wasn’t about to let her oldest friend be bested. Magnus admired her loyalty. “Those books really are awesome. I wouldn’t blame him for wanting to… er… stake his claim?”

“Yeah!” Simon exclaimed and shot Clary a thumbs up.

Magnus looked from them to Maia, who’d been watching on with a contended stare. He caught her gaze and said, “You’ve read them, right?”

“Yep,” Maia said. “Mainly for the lesbians.”

“Same!” Clary cheered and the two fist-bumped.

“It does have a lot of representation that’s actually _good_ ,” Magnus had to agree.

Maia nodded. “It’s what us gays deserve.” She shrugged a shoulder. “Plus, the plot isn’t half bad.”

Magnus turned to Alec, finding the man to have a red-tinge to his cheeks. He was blushing, and seemed almost… embarrassed? Magnus thought he looked adorable, though felt a bit guilty. Their praise of the series Alec hated must’ve made the man uncomfortable.

Despite this, Magnus couldn’t help but tease him. “Alexander, you’re the only one here who doesn’t like the books.” He heaved a wary sigh. “What’re we going to do with you?”

Alec shifted in his seat, gaze flickering downwards. “I don’t _not_ like them,” he argued. “I just don’t… like them, or particularly want to read them.”

“Man, I don’t get that at all,” Simon bemoaned.

“Me neither,” Magnus seconded.

“It’s because he’s always reading mythology and history books,” Clary said.

Maia waved them off. “Let the man read what he wants.” She turned a deadly gaze upon Alec. “But if I ever catch you reading fiction that isn’t _Downworlders_ … let’s just say I haven’t been taking boxing classes solely for muscle building.”

Alec looked taken aback by her threat. Magnus didn’t blame him. Maia was a force to be reckoned with.

Meanwhile, Clary’s gaze had been drawn to Maia’s muscles in question. She stared at the woman’s arms for a long moment before finally speaking. “You do have very impressive biceps, Maia.”

“Thanks,” Maia said.

“I agree,” Saffron added in a hurry.

He was like an overexcited puppy looking for treats.

“Calm down, Sammy.” Magnus reached out and ruffled the man’s hair, causing him to squawk indignantly and duck out of the way. Magnus just chuckled and looked to Alec, who appeared to have recovered from the earlier warning on his life. “I’d like to take this moment to remind you that you’re always welcome to borrow my copy of _Downworlders_ whenever you want.”

“Oh, yeah. You’ve only told me about two-hundred times.” Alec rolled his eyes. “I really don’t get why you all love it so much.”

The entire group stilled at his words. Alec froze up as well, apparently just realising what he’d said. At once, everyone began talking.

“Oh, where do I begin?” Maia said. “The story, the characters, the relationships, the writing, the--”

“I read it during a rough time in my life,” Clary began. “And it really resonated with me, especially the Shadowhunter character that--”

“Everyone in it is a total badass!” Shallot exclaimed. “The action scenes are so cool and all of the mythology and history of the world is so interesting like I read this theory about how--”

Magnus turned away from them all, shooting an impish smirk Alec’s way. He opened his mouth, planning on adding to the cacophony of reasons on why everyone loved the _Downworlders_ series.

Alec held up a hand though, stopping him. “Don’t,” he warned.

With a shrug, Magnus acquiesced. Besides, the other three were still going strong and didn’t seem like they’d stop singing their praises anytime soon.

* * *

 

Magnus had woken up and had immediately noticed how miserable he felt. He’d managed to make his way to his living room, though, and had collapsed on the couch while letting out a series of sputtering coughs. His entire body ached; his only desire was to bundle up in a swathe of blankets and mope the day away.

He’d been doing just that for most of the morning when his doorbell rang.

Magnus glanced at the door with a scowl, not wanting to leave the warm nest of perfection he’d made. He waited, hoping whoever was at the door would just leave.

His hopes were soon dashed when a familiar voice called out, “Magnus?”

“Go away, Alexander,” Magnus responded, voice rough and throat aching. “I’m busy dying.”

Apparently his words were disregarded as only a second later the sound of his locks turning reached his ears and then Alec walked through the door. His eyes landed on Magnus after a moment’s search. His hazel gaze widened as he took in the state of Magnus.

Magnus suddenly wished he’d never gifted the man a set of keys to his place. He hated when people saw him without his makeup and hair done. He could count on one hand how often that had happened. In actual fact, he didn’t think Alec had ever seen him without at least his eyeliner and hair done.

After a long while of awkward staring, Alec was the one to break the silence, “Are you okay?”

“No.” Magnus sniffled and coughed into his elbow. Then he shot Alec a glare. “Why’d you come in? I told you to go away.”

“You said you were dying,” Alec deadpanned.

Magnus huffed. He had to admit that the man had a point.

Alec drew in a breath, before walking over and joining Magnus on the couch. He squeezed into the small space at the end that Magnus’ feet weren’t occupying. “I came over to see if you wanted to join me and Izzy and everyone for lunch.” He leaned forward, seeming to examine Magnus closely.

He fidgeted under the man’s stare, averting his gaze. He hoped the man wasn’t noticing all of the flaws that he usually covered with product. It wasn’t that he was exceedingly self-conscious, but he liked to share only a certain side of himself to the world. This was not that side.

“What?” Magnus croaked out, when Alec’s brows furrowed and his lips pulled into something more terse. “You going to tell me that I don’t look that well?”

Alec blinked, and then rolled his eyes. “Don’t be like that.” He reached out, and Magnus forgot to breathe when the man brushed a few sweat-soaked, stray hairs from his forehead. “Have you taken any medicine? Stayed hydrated?”

Magnus tore his thoughts away from the man’s caring touch and instead answered in a totally-not-petulant tone, “No.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Alec said, a small smile quirking his lips. Magnus barely had time to process the beautiful sight before Alec was pulling out his phone. “I’m telling Izzy we can’t make it,” he explained at Magnus’ curious stare. “Seems I’m going to be stuck here making sure you take care of yourself.”

“I can do that on my own,” Magnus countered, crossing his arms. He wasn’t being insolent, okay? He was just… cold… Yeah.

Alec levelled him with an unimpressed look. “Just a few minutes ago you said you were dying.”

Magnus had to admit that the man had a point. “It’s just the flu, Alexander,” Magnus tried anyway.

Alec didn’t seem deterred by his stubbornness. Part of Magnus was annoyed, but most of him was pleased that his friend cared so much. “Have you eaten yet?” he asked, a knowing glint in his eyes.

Magnus felt his lips purse, displeased to be called out like this. In his own home, no less. “...Yes,” he lied.

Much to his amusement, he watched as Alec’s eye visibly began to twitch, his frustration and exasperation building up to a tipping point. After a few lengthy seconds, he let out a rush of breath and waved a hand. “Do you want soup or some toast?”

Almost as though this had been his plan all along, Magnus lit up and questioned, “Can I have scrambled eggs instead?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Alec said, but he headed off for the kitchen. Magnus watched him go, before slowly stumbling to his feet and following after. He held onto the blanket as he did so, remaining wrapped up like a caterpillar in a cocoon.

He was relieved when Alec didn’t chide him for getting up. The man did pull out a chair for him to sit down in, and Magnus did so. He then watched as Alec went about preparing the meal. He knew where everything was, seeing as they both frequently visited each other’s places.

Magnus felt an odd sort of satisfaction at watching the man move so confidently through his home. He could imagine Alec doing this as though it was a common thing. Magnus dreamed of a day where the two of them lived together, perhaps as friends, but maybe even as something more…

As his thoughts drifted off, Alec continued to work. For as long as Magnus had known him, he’d always had a passion for cooking. He remembered a conversation they’d had where Alec had admitted he’d had to do most of the cooking for himself and his siblings. His parents had never had a huge role in his life, busy with work and not really having much interest in their own children.

It was sad, but Magnus could understand having issues with one’s parents. His own family situation was just as bleak.

Well, at least his biological family. Magnus liked to think he now had a much better family that included the greatest friends he could’ve ever hoped for.

“Do you want a drink?” Alec asked, heading over to the fridge.

Magnus tugged himself free of his musings. “A cocktail?” he questioned.

“One orange juice it is,” Alec said.

“Tease.” Magnus tugged the blanket tighter around himself. “You’re no fun.”

“That’s not what you told me last night,” Alec snapped back in a casual tone.

Magnus choked and went into another coughing fit that had nothing to do with his sickness. By the time he was breathing properly again, Alec was setting down his breakfast with a smug look on his face.

The man may act all grumpy and innocent, but more and more Magnus was realising that he had a... feisty side as well. Some of his favorite memories were when Alec opened up and showed that aspect of his personality. It still came as a shock to him when that happened-- an entertaining and enjoyable one, of course.

“Eat up,” Alec said as he sat down across from Magnus with his own serving of food.

Magnus couldn’t miss an opportunity to get his revenge when it presented itself. “Now _that_ is what I told you last night,” he teased.

This time it was Alec’s turn to choke on air.

They ate in relative silence. Magnus not feeling quite like his usual, chatty self, and Alec was never much of a conversationalist. Still, it was far from awkward. Sometimes the two of them just enjoyed the quiet together.

Magnus made sure to thank Alec for the meal, he really was a good cook. He was still kind of bitter that Alec only cooked it because he thought Magnus couldn’t fend for himself. Whether he was right or not remained a point of contest.

Once they’d both finished, Alec got up and took the dishes to the sink and began cleaning up.

“I can do that later,” Magnus protested. Alec had already done more than enough.

“Mhmm.” Despite his agreement, Alec continued what he was doing.

Magnus resigned himself to being doted upon. He definitely wasn’t going to complain about not having to do the washing up.

It wasn’t long before Alec was finished, and when he was, the man ushered Magnus back over to the couch. He then fussed over him, tucked in his blanket and made sure he had enough pillows to prop himself up with.

“Alexander,” Magnus finally bemoaned in exasperation.

“Okay, okay.” Alec stopped and took a seat next to Magnus.

“Do you want the TV on?”

Alec shook his head.

Silence.

Magnus sniffled and burrowed deeper into his blanket. Alec watched him do this, a slight smile growing on his face.

“What?” Magnus said, feeling defensive.

“Nothing,” Alec said, a bit too quickly. He cleared his throat and looked around the room. Magnus didn’t miss how his gaze caught on a stack of books sitting on the coffee table.

An idea formed in Magnus’ head. “Alexander?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you be ever so kind as to do me a favor?”

Alec narrowed his eyes. “What is it?”

Magnus nodded his head to the stack of books. “Read one of those to me?”

Alec’s response was immediate. “No.”

“Please.”

“Magnus, no.”

“Please, please, please.”

“I’m not going to—”

Magnus gave a pathetic, hacking cough. Then he stared at Alec with big doe eyes.

After a long, long moment, Alec let out a drawn out sigh and reached out to grab the book on the top of the pile. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he muttered to himself.

Magnus suppressed the urge to grin maniacally and instead settled down for the miracle that was happening. He had no idea what to expect, but he knew that this might just be one of the best moments of his life.

Without preamble Alec began, his voice taking on a certain cadence as he read the words aloud. Magnus felt something downright _gleeful_ bubble up inside of him as the familiar first-line of _Downworlders: Reborn_ filled the air. Along with that was a heavy sense of disbelief.

He really hadn’t thought Alec would go through with Magnus’ request.

Alec continued reading in that same voice of narration. At points of emphasis he altered his tone. Magnus nearly had a heart-attack when they reached moments of dialogue because Alec … did… _voices_.

He altered his pitch, put on accents, even went through different facial expressions. He was more animated than Magnus had ever seen him be, though he seemed to be avoiding Magnus’ gaze. Magnus couldn’t bring himself to care about the lack of eye contact.

He was too busy being awestruck. He wished he’d gotten Alec to do this sooner.

For someone that claimed to despise the books, Alec really got into the reading. He wasn’t what one would call ‘exuberant’, but compared to usual Alec-levels, he was downright _theatrical_.

Despite how much he was enjoying Alec’s reading, he realised that exhaustion was slowly creeping up on him. His eyelids grew heavy, his breathing slowed to a more sedated rhythm. He knew if he was at his normal energy levels that he’d be making comments on the story or laughing at comedic moments or at the least, participating in _some_ way.

Instead, he felt himself drifting off.

The last thing he remembered was Alec reading a line from one of the main characters.

“ _‘There’s always a person in our lives that we just want to see happy,’_ ” Alec read, and there was something in his voice that Magnus was too tired to catch. “ _‘Seeing them smile makes you smile, hearing them laugh makes you laugh. We live in a world full of magic, but I don’t think there’s anything more magical than that.’_ ”

* * *

 

Magnus headed to his meeting with Alec in a whirl of excitement. He drew more than a few stares as he went, since he was unable to keep a bright smile off of his face. As he entered the cafe, he found Alec in their usual spot, already set up and with a mug of what Magnus figured was his usual coffee order.

“One day left!” Magnus cheered as he slid into the seat opposite Alec. “It’s coming out tomorrow.”

Alec barely looked up from his phone. “Oh really? I had no idea.”

Magnus decided to ignore the man’s lack of enthusiasm and use of sarcasm. “I don’t think I’ve ever looked forward to something as much as I have the release of this book.”

Alec flinched at his words, and Magnus paused. Had he spoken too loudly? He wouldn’t be surprised, since he was so caught up in his thoughts.

“I’ve been reading a plethora of ideas online about what people think will happen in it.” Magnus leaned forward in his chair, trying to catch Alec’s gaze. “I really hope it expands on the relationships between the characters this time. The last book was so plot-heavy, and as much as I enjoy that, I’m also painfully invested in all of the ships. They’re all so adorable.”

Finally, Alec looked up. “I still can’t believe you use the word ‘ships.’”

“I’m a true fan, Alexander. I need to be a master of fandom terminology,” Magnus replied.

Normally he would expect Alec to continue with the banter, but instead the man seemed to shut down. He ducked his head, entire body stilling and he looked like he was trying to shrink in on himself. Magnus had seen him act like this before, when he was nervous or caught up in negative thoughts.

He had no idea what could’ve brought it on.

Now that he thought about it, Alec hadn’t exactly been his normal, grumpy self when Magnus arrived either. Magnus decided he would give the man a bit more time to see if he opened up about whatever was concerning him. If not, he would have to go with plan B.

“Have you ordered anything to eat?” Magnus asked as he grabbed a menu and slid it toward himself, the previous conversation left by the wayside. He’d come to this cafe plenty of times and knew the choices for food well, but he wanted to keep his hands busy.

“No,” Alec said. He’d grabbed his coffee and was nursing the mug.

Magnus studied him for a moment, before offering in a warm tone, “Want to split a pizza?”

“Depends which kind you want.”

“Pepperoni,” Magnus said, knowing it was Alec’s favorite.

Alec blinked and glanced at him, looking surprised. “Okay,” he agreed. There was a knowing glint in his gaze though that made Magnus think Alec knew exactly what he’d done.

After placing their order, Magnus tried to carry out a conversation with Alec as they waited. He avoided talk of the _Downworlders_ series, knowing it wasn’t Alec’s favorite topic. Despite his change of subject, Alec didn’t contribute much to their discussion. It wasn’t that Magnus wanted Alec to be ‘chatty.’ He knew that wasn’t Alec’s personality.

He was relieved when the food arrived. It gave him a break from trying to get Alec to stop… sulking. Magnus was nearly at his limit. He didn’t exactly want to pressure the man, but if he didn’t tell Magnus was was bothering him soon— Well, Magnus wasn’t about to let someone he cared about suffer in silence.

Besides, he’d been in that place before. He’d let his problems eat him up until it reached the point where he could barely function. Alec had picked up on it and managed to convince him to talk through what he was going through.

Then, Magnus had done the same for the man a few months later when things hadn’t been going well between his parents. Between the two of them, Alec was the one that tended to keep things to himself more often. Magnus had begun to feel like the man was more comfortable with venting to him, though, so Alec acting like he was now was disconcerting, to say the least.

“Hey,” Magnus began. He felt he’d given Alec enough time. “I can see something’s bothering you. Whatever it is, you know that I’m here for you, right?”

As he spoke, Alec’s gaze snapped upwards. The man listened to him for a few moments, his hazel depths unreadable. Then, Alec turned away. A few moments passed.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you're not.” Magnus reached out, taking Alec’s hand in his. He frowned as he felt how tense the man was, how his palms were clammy with sweat. A slight tremor even ran through his muscles. His heart began to ache as it dawned on him how deeply Alec must’ve been affected by whatever had happened. “Alexander, what’s wrong?”

Alec said nothing, unmoving. At least he didn’t pull free from Magnus’ grasp.

“Do you remember what we agreed upon all those years ago?” Magnus asked, doing his best to try and catch Alec’s gaze again. He wanted him to know how sincere he was, how he truly wanted to help him work through the things that were troubling him. “That when things get crazy, we won’t push each other away?”

Magnus words seemed to have the opposite effect of what he’d intended. Alec’s lips thinned into a tight line, and then he was pulling his hand free and standing in one fluid motion. “I have to go,” he said, not once looking Magnus’ way as he rushed off.

Too shocked by what had transpired, Magnus merely watched numbly as his dearest friend left the cafe and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

 

After a long, long while, Magnus finally left the cafe. His mind was flooded with a whirlwind of worries and doubts. Alec had never just _left_ like that before. He had no idea what to make of it. Magnus settled on heading home to regroup his thoughts. Then he would head out and visit Alec to get to the bottom of everything.

When he reached his place he was so worked up that he almost didn’t notice the book that lay in front of his door.

It had been blown open by the wind, and its pages were wildly flipping back and forth. Magnus crouched down, reaching out to hold it still. For a moment he figured it was one of his own, and that he’d dropped it when he’d left his house at some point. At least, that was what he thought until he registered the words that were on the page.

“This can’t be,” Magnus murmured to himself.

The beat of his heart was loud in his ears, excitement coursing through his blood.

“Fuck it,” he finally said, and turned the book over so he could look at the front.

The book was shiny and new. Its cover was a familiar design that was far more breathtaking in person than it had been in the promotional photos. Magnus stared at it, mouth agape.

For a moment, he felt like he was dreaming.

Then, in a rush he began flipping through the pages. He wasn’t really taking in any of the words, more just checking to see if this was _real_. Maybe those few pages had been a fluke. Maybe this was some elaborate prank from his friends. As he passed through chapter after chapter, Magnus felt a huge, ridiculous grin grow on his face.

It was real.

It was—

This was actually the new book in the _Downworlders_ series.

Magnus had the new book in the _Downworlders_ series!

“But how?” Magnus found himself asking aloud to no one.

It had to be some kind of mystical gift. This book wasn’t supposed to come out until the next day. There must’ve been a screw up, maybe the deliveries had been made early by accident. Maybe the book was magical and appeared to him because he wanted it so badly… Yeah, totally...

Magnus wasn’t exactly the person to look a gift-horse in the mouth. He wouldn’t consider himself selfish, but he certainly enjoyed when good things happened to him, and embraced them as best he could. He took on new opportunities like a peacock took to being fabulous. If there was a party happening then he was almost always surely invited. If there was a cat to be pet then you bet your ass he’d be petting it— unless that cat was Church. Church didn’t let anybody pat him… except Alec. Magnus had to sympathise with the cat on that one. Who could resist some love and affection from their resident grouch?

Suffice to say, nobody could blame Magnus for taking the book up in his arms and deciding to never let go of it.

He then proceeded to have an utterly brilliant idea. If there was one person he wanted to first share this miracle with, it was Alec. Alec, who would probably just roll his eyes at Magnus’ exuberance. Alec, who Magnus just wanted to make smile _once_ today.

Maybe this magic book would help him do that.

* * *

 

Magnus made it to Alec’s house in record time. He was out of breath from racing up the driveway, but didn’t hesitate to charge at the man’s door and bang his fist against it. He still made sure to do it all with style and grace, of course.

“Alexander!” Magnus called out when he didn’t come to answer the door. “You’ll never believe what arrived on my doorstep! Hint, it’s not another onesie for you to try on, I promise.”

No response.

“Not that you ever actually wore those,” Magnus muttered to himself and stepped back from the door.

He gave it a few more seconds before trying again, but the lights weren’t on inside so he was beginning to suspect Alec wasn’t home. “I’m not going to interrogate you, by the way. When you’re ready to talk to me, I welcome you to do so. I won’t push you any further.”

At least, he wouldn’t today. He made no promises for tomorrow or anytime in the future.

Again, his calls remained unanswered. With a pout, Magnus admitted defeat. He considered heading home, but decided against it. He wanted to see Alec again and make sure the man was okay. Alec would have to be home eventually. Magnus supposed the man could’ve gone to stay with someone else for the night, but he doubted that.

If Alec had enough trouble hanging out with Magnus, he was pretty sure the man wouldn’t attempt spending time with anyone else.

They’d exchanged keys a while ago. Normally Magnus would wait for the man in the comfort of Alec’s plush sofa. He decided against it this time, given how they’d parted ways. He didn’t want to risk upsetting Alec further by invading his safe space when the man might just be upset with him.

Instead, he sat down on the porch steps. They weren’t the most comfortable of things, but they would do. Magnus let out a weary sigh, glancing out at the street before remembering what he was holding in his hands.

Since he might be waiting around for a while, he decided he most as well preoccupy himself instead of worrying over Alec.

He settled the book into his hands, and spent a while just admiring the cover once more.

Then, finally, he opened it up…

And for the second time that day, his world tilted on its head.

He had no idea how he’d missed it before. It caught his eye in an instant, and he read it over a dozen times to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things. But, no, it really did say what he thought it did.

_This series is dedicated to the person that I can’t live without. They’ve been there for me through every step of this journey without even knowing it. Thank you for everything, Magnus, and I hope this novel lives up to everything you wished for it to be._

For the first few seconds Magnus didn’t quite comprehend what he was reading. Then, disbelief began to filter its way into his mind. There was no way this dedication was about him. There were other people named Magnus in the world, he couldn’t be the only one.

Trying to shake off the shock that’d built up whilst reading the page, Magnus continued on. He made it to the start of the story without any further surprises, and gradually immersed himself in  the world of _Downworlders_. Any prior worries or musings he had melted away. They were replaced by excitement and intrigue.

The first few chapters focused on the characters he already knew and loved. He immediately noticed how different this book was to the last. Gone was the intense plot and unending fight scenes. Instead there were soft moments between couples and expansion upon previously mentioned elements that deserved further exploration— elements that Magnus himself had always wanted more information on.

Slowly, it dawned on him that this book was making up for a lot of the problems that the last one had suffered from. Though it hadn’t been anything too bad. Not only that, but they were problems that Magnus himself had noticed. Sure, there were a few things that the majority of fans had picked on, but then there were also things Magnus had just commented on himself to his friends.

For example, he recalled one afternoon where he’d been discussing the books with Clary in the middle of a group meet-up. He’d expressed his hope for a certain character to tell the truth to another character about a trauma they’d suffered. It was sort of glossed over for more important plot points, but it was something that had stood out to Magnus.

Now he was reading such a conversation between the two characters, and it was going just as Magnus had hoped it would.

He read on, so glad that the author seemed to have found the same discrepancies that Magnus had. Clearly he was more in tune with their writing and overall vision for the series than he could’ve ever hoped to be. He would have to tease Samuel about it. Some of the changes that Magnus had thought of— that had been made in the book he was reading now —and told him about had ended with Shishkebab telling him he was wrong.

As it turned out, he was right, and he couldn’t help but feel a little smug about it.

About a quarter of the way though a new character was introduced, a male Shadowhunter that was covered in Runes and acted in a way that Magnus was familiar with— he just couldn’t pick his finger on what it reminded him of. He wasn’t surprised by the addition of another character since the list tended to grow in a series.

As he read on, this Shadowhunter helped out with the main group of characters. A few chapters later, the story followed them as they went to meet with someone who might help with their dilema. The High Warlock was introduced, then, and almost immediately Magnus felt a sense of kinship with the man.

He was charming and stylish and brilliant. As the group explained their situation to the man, the Warlock seemed to finally notice the heavily runed Shadowhunter. In an instant, it was clear his interest had been captured and he spent the rest of the conversation throwing flirtations the Shadowhunter’s way.

Magnus felt himself grow attached to the two characters, invested thoroughly in every interaction they had. It was clear to him what would end up happening between the two of them, and he just hoped it would happen soon. He was a romantic at heart, after all.

After making it through half of the book, Magnus began to realise he may have predicted more than just plot changes. There were cute scenes that Magnus had only joked about with friends— Ideas for new creatures that he’d doodled in his notebook during class. A scene even played out almost exactly like he’d proposed once after a few too-many cocktails.

It took him reading a line word-for-word as he had mused aloud only to Alec, one day when they were eating lunch, before it finally clicked.

Magnus… Magnus knew the author of the book.

He was _best friends_ with the author of his favorite series in existence.

A whole plethora of thoughts and realisations descended upon him, but he pushed them all aside, realising that he just desperately wanted to finish the book. He couldn’t put a name on why exactly, but it felt like it was what he was supposed to do.

The story held his attention the entire way through.

The Shadowhunter and the High Warlock eventually ended up alone without company once the main antagonist of the book had been dealt with. Magnus found himself scanning the page with bated breath, wondering what was going to happen between these two characters he felt so connected with.

“ _‘On every mission I've ever been on,’_ ” the Shadowhunter was saying. Magnus was able to imagine just how nervous the man must’ve looked, and how relieved he was at the same time. “ _‘I've never felt that type of fear, ever.’_ ”

Magnus felt his heart race, and couldn’t help but imagine himself in the High Warlock’s shoes. It was clear the two of them had quickly formed a close bond. He couldn’t imagine ever going through such trials and struggles whilst watching the person he cared about go through the same. It would be so difficult, so challenging, but that just made Magnus realise how strong the High Warlock and the Shadowhunter were.

The Shadowhunter continued. “ _‘Not knowing if you were alive or dead. I… I was terrified.’_ ”

The High Warlock’s response came with just as much sincerity, just as much vulnerability. “ _‘So was I.’_ ”

Magnus held his breath, almost too nervous to read on.

But he did.

“' _I… I love you.’_ ”

As soon as he read those words, Magnus let out an elated cheer, nearly dropping his book in his celebration. He realised there was more he had to know though, so he worked to calm himself down. After giving himself an internal pep-talk, he continued on, eager to read the High Warlock’s reply.

“ _‘I love you, too,’_ ” the High Warlock returned after a moment. Perhaps he’d been too stunned by the Shadowhunter’s admission.

Magnus couldn’t blame him. Even though he’d seen it coming, there was nothing like an admission of adoration to send you reeling.

He read the sentence ‘ _The two joined in a passionate kiss that spoke of a love unbound and an intertwining of hearts’_ about a dozen times over before finally continuing on. He’d realised now what the Shadowhunter and the High Warlock represented— or rather, _who_ they represented— but he wasn’t quite willing to admit it to himself just yet.

It didn’t take him long to finish off the rest of the book, and when he did, he shut it closed with a gentle touch. Then, he just sat there for a while, until finally he noticed how his legs had gone numb from the awkward position he was in. He stood slowly, stretching out after sitting still for… however many hours he’d been there.

As he looked around at the world surrounding him, he couldn’t help but feel like everything had changed. He had an entirely new perspective on things. _Downworlders_ was such a huge part of his life, and now that he knew what he knew…

Magnus let out an impatient huff and leaned back against the porch fence, now more than ever wishing for Alec’s return.

* * *

 

Alec didn’t seem all that surprised to see him when he finally returned home.

Magnus was practically bouncing on his feet, his nervous energy had been building up since he’d been waiting for the man. Alec took one look at him, and the book in his hands, before pulling out his keys and nodding to the door.

“Come inside,” he said. “We’ll… talk.”

Magnus paused, only because he’d been imagining this whole thing to go down a bit differently. Maybe with a bit more of a dramatic flair…

Alec must’ve taken his lack of movement for hesitation, because his anxious gaze turned defeated and he said, “I— I mean, you don’t have to. If you— If you don’t want to.”

“No!” Magnus said, loudly, and too quickly. He didn’t care. He darted into the house, giving Alec barely enough time to make room for him. Once he was inside, Alec shut the door.

Without glancing at Magnus, Alec turned on his heel and made his way into the living room towards the kitchen. “Can I… get you a drink? Or something to eat— Or—”

Magnus felt like he’d waited long enough. “Alexander,” he called, cutting off the man’s ramblings.

The man froze, and then slowly turned to face Magnus. Magnus waited until Alec met his gaze. Without preamble, Magnus stalked forward and shoved the book at him. “Did you write this?” he asked, tone carefully controlled.

Alec looked between Magnus and the book. He swallowed thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing. “Yes.”

“You wrote the whole series?” Magnus confirmed.

Again, he said, “Yes.”

Magnus stopped, his hand lowering to his side as he let this information sink in. Even though he’d suspected it, he was still floored at having it confirmed. Alec watched him all the while, seeming a mix of terrified and resigned.

“Do you remember…” Magnus began, but trailed off, having to clear his throat. His emotions were overwhelming in that moment, building in his chest, his mind, his heart. “Do you remember that thing that I said I would do if I ever met the author of _Downworlders_?” he finally asked.

Alec’s eyes immediately went wide, apparently not having much trouble recalling the memory. He must’ve caught on to where Magnus was going with this, because an embarrassed, but relieved expression grew on Alec’s face.

After a moment, he nodded, and then they were kissing.

It was a little bit awkward. Their noses pressed against each other’s at an odd angle, there was the slight knocking of teeth, and a moment where Magnus forgot he was holding a book and nearly smacked Alec in the head with it.

Despite all of this, it was better than he had ever imagined it to be— because this was _real_ . Alec was _here_ , and he was kissing _Magnus_ , and it was… It was _perfect_.

When they finally parted, they were both breathless. Alec had a beautiful smile on his face, all pearly-white teeth and dimpled cheeks. Magnus knew that he probably had a goofy grin on his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Tell me if I’m wrong,” Magnus began, once he mostly got his breath back. “But I thought it was a bit optimistic of you to write the Shadowhunter and the High Warlock as you did.”

Alec inclined his head. “Maybe,” he allowed. He smirked. “But it worked.”

Magnus was tempted to roll his eyes at that one, but instead he settled on something far better. He carded his fingers through Alec’s unruly locks and then pulled the man in for another kiss.

* * *

 

“I’m serious Alexander, if you do that to her love interest I’m going to break up with you.” Magnus shot the man a glare that had no heat to it before returning to his task of setting the table. He made sure that there would be more than enough room for all of their guests. The last thing he wanted was for people to be knocking elbows, which was exactly why he’d convinced Alec that they’d had to invest in a bigger table when they’d gotten here.

Alec feigned being wounded. “I’m _sorry_ for trying to create drama and keep readers interested so I can continue the story that you love _so much_.”

The sarcasm was strong with that one.

“But why’s it gotta be so angsty,” Magnus bemoaned, pausing in his duties to level Alec with his patented ‘pouty face.’ “Can’t they all just retire and sit around playing board games?”

“Really, Magnus?” Alec let out an exasperated exhale. “Who would read that?”

Magnus levelled him with an unimpressed look.

Alec scoffed. “Well unless you want to fund the rest of my series single-handedly then you’d better get used to the… _angst_.”

It still amused Magnus how uncomfortable Alec was with using ‘fandom terminology.’ One would think that by now he would’ve accepted it as a reality of everyday life.

“Okay, fine,” Magnus conceded. He knew he could’ve pressed the issue and maybe gotten Alec to cave, but he had to admit that the man had a point. “But at least balance it out with some happy moments from the other couples.”

Alec just stretched his lips into something Magnus liked to dub an ‘evil author sneer.’ “I make no promises.”

Magnus was about to call him a series of expletives and mismatched nouns when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Magnus said. He pointed a finger at his boyfriend. “You go make sure the food’s okay.”

“Whatever you desire, my love,” Alec drawled.

Magnus flipped him the bird and received what could only be described as an amused cackle in response. Within the next few minutes, he’d greeted their guests and ushered them all inside. Maia was the last to show up, fashionably late of course.

As dinner was being finished up, Magnus directed the guests to mingle. He also brought drinks around to everyone since he was a good host, after all. He drifted amongst the groups. Sirloin, Izzy and Maia were discussing their projects for various classes. Meliorn and Clary were chatting about the designs for a new park being built nearby. Luke, Maryse and Raphael were trading book recommendations.

Magnus still felt a little awkward around Luke and Maryse. Since he’d started dating Alec, the mother and father-in-law had been nothing but supportive. Still, Magnus couldn’t help but want to prove to Alec’s parents that he was worthy of dating their son.

Which was a whole new experience for him. He’d known Luke and Maryse for as long as he could remember, only now instead of his ‘friend’s parents’ they were his _boyfriend’s parents_.

“So how are you liking the new place?” Maryse asked as the conversation came to a lull.

Luke gave a low whistle. “Yeah, this place seems pretty nice, Magnus.”

“It’s wonderful,” Magnus said. “It took a bit of work to get it perfect, but we’re at the point where we can really call this place home.”

Yes, the move had been a big step for he and Alec. It’d all happened so fast too. They’d only been dating for maybe a month before they decided to get a place together. It’d taken them a week to find the right house, they’d been lucky. Then, after a rush of packing and finalising details, they were all moved in. Magnus hadn’t regretted it for a second.

“Are we talking about the new digs?” Simon asked as he jumped in on the conversation. The two groups basically merged at that point, as Sriracha rambled on. “Because I have no idea how you guys managed it but this is literally, like, something out of a home improvement magazine.”

Magnus smirked. “Well I’m definitely going to take all of the credit on that one.”

In reality, Alec had actually been the one to plan most of their new renovations. Magnus had helped with the color scheme, and the actual process, but that was about it.

“It’s not bad,” Raphael commented. “It’s very… you.”

“And I can see Alec in the more modern stylings,” Meliorn added.

Magnus raised a brow. “Are you calling me old?”

Izzy grinned, wide and cheeky. “We all know that if he was you’d take it as a compliment.”

“I still don’t get that,” Spinach chimed in.

“Magnus is as mysterious as he is wise,” Luke said in that low voice of is.

Sweet potato snapped his fingers and smiled. “I get it! He has layers, like an onion.”

“Did you just--” Clary cut herself off, blinking rapidly. She tried again. “Did you just make a _Shrek_ reference?”

Unphased, Skateboard just grinned and wrapped an arm around her. “I’m so proud of you for catching that.”

Everyone watched the exchange with varying degrees of amusement and confusion. It was Maryse who finally cleared her throat. “You all enjoy yourselves. I will go see if my son needs help in the kitchen.”

“No, wait.” Magnus held a hand out to stop her. “I’m one half of the hosts of this party, I’ll go.”

Maryse considered him, and then gave an approving nod. “We’ll both go.”

“Call if you need any help,” Luke mentioned as they began to walk away. The rest of the guests had quickly slipped in to a new line of conversation. Magnus wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that it had nothing to do with Shrek.

On their way to the kitchen, Magnus was pulled aside by Maryse into the spare bedroom. She shut the door behind them. Bewildered, Magnus waited for her to explain what was going on.

“I just thought I’d take the moment to express how happy I am to see you two thriving here,” Maryse said in a rush. Magnus felt like it might just have been the most words he’d ever heard her say. “I know that some have expressed that they saw this coming--” Her words reminded him of those first few days after he and Alec had announced their new relationship to their friends. Money had been exchanged. Apparently people had placed bets on how soon they would get together “--but I did not. I must say that it came as a shock to me at first, but it soon dawned on me how much sense it made for you two to be together.”

Magnus was struck speechless by her words. Maryse had never opened up to him like this before. He was torn between being shocked and honored. Her words brought a warm feeling to his chest, and eased his worries over what the woman thought of his and Alec’s relationship.

“Maryse--” Magnus started.

“I’d also like to say,” Maryse cut in before he could continue. Magnus was relieved, because he had no idea what he would’ve said. “Luke and I will always be here for you both if you need us.”

Magnus was definitely not getting emotional. Those were tears welling in his eyes. His allergies were just playing up. “Thank you, Maryse,” he intoned in a definitely-not-choked-up voice.

Maryse seemed pleased with herself for how the interaction had gone. She gave a nod, and then stepped out of the room.

Magnus had to draw in a few calming breaths before following her out. As it turned out, Alec was ready to serve their meals when they made it to the kitchen. They helped him carry out all of the food once everyone had taken their seat. It was a self-serve kind of setup, so they placed down the variety of dishes and sides before finally taking their own seats.

Once the meal was well underway, a conversation started up about the _Downworlders_ series. Magnus was surprised at the fact that he hadn’t been the one to start it. If someone had told him a few months ago that he would end up becoming even more of a fan of the author of _Downworlders_ … Well, he never would have believed it.

“But how about the High Warlock and that Shadowhunter?” Maia asked. “Do you think they’re going to get married in the next book?”

At her question, Magnus felt his cheeks warming, knowing full well who those two characters represented.

Alec looked to him with a smirk, for once contributing to a conversation about _Downworlders_ of his own free will. “You know what,” he began, having only eyes for Magnus. “I would read that.”

 


End file.
